


Desiderium Templi

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 084, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Does it count if its an alien aphrodisiac?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Season/Series 02, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: When Coulson sent them out together into the jungle, Jemma wanted to groan. She and Fitz were still barely speaking, and Mack and Trip would inevitably go off on their own. She anticipated stilted conversation if she was lucky and angry silence if she wasn't. What she didn't anticipate, however, was an 0-8-4 in the middle of an ancient temple causing her to want nothing more than to become intimately acquainted with the man she called her best friend. Very intimately acquainted.





	Desiderium Templi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemfitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemfitzsimmons/gifts), [konstantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstantine/gifts).



> Sex pollen is one of those tropes that just needs to happen in fanfic. Got a request for this and couldn't imagine not writing it. I have no shame. :)

When Coulson sent them out together into the jungle, Jemma wanted to groan. Mack and Trip had exchanged a worried expression before agreeing, loading things into first the quinjet and then later the jeep, neither one really engaging in conversation with her or Fitz. Mack had tried, offering questions and suggestions for a project Fitz was obviously working on, but the younger man had only given one word answers, choosing to stare out the window as they moved deeper into the jungle instead of engaging in conversation. Trip had remained silent, occasionally glancing back at the two scientists before he sighed, tapping away at a game on his phone instead when neither one offered an alternative form of entertainment.

Jemma shivered despite the heat, feeling the icy remnants of Mack’s lack of interaction with her seeping into her skin. She knew the man hated her. He had seen what her leaving had done to Fitz and chosen a side. She didn’t blame him really, hating herself for it as well. As the jeep finally came to the end of where it could safely move within the trees, the four of them climbed out, picking up their respective cases and weapons before delving into the twining vines and branches as they headed for the temple in the depth of the jungle.

Part of her was nearly overcome with how similar aspects of the day were to their first real field mission all those months ago at a temple in the jungles of Peru. The other half of her, however, was consumed by how different things were. She and Fitz were barely speaking, the tension between them nearly all consuming, forcing her to balance the thin line between complete anger that simmered below her skin and just sobbing from heartache. Trip and Mack having gone off in the opposite direction, stating a need to check the area surrounding the temple, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if it was just to get away from her.

She and Fitz weren’t bright-eyed and completely naive anymore. Weren’t bursting with excitement at the possibilities of things that could await them in the temple. Fitz trudged along behind her, tensing and un-tensing his hand against the case he carried while she stumbled ahead, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as the heat of the area soaked into her skin, making her sweat. Unlike Peru, the temple wasn’t fashioned like a pyramid but rather more low-lying, only two stories at its highest point and nearly completely obscured by the flora and fauna that the area boasted. It was tucked deep into the Banteay Meanchey Province near the Cambodia-Thailand border, hidden from memory for most of the locals as a result of the civil war and the rise and fall of the Khmer Rouge.

“We should start up there,” Jemma suggested, pointing to the edge of the temple that held what could only be referred to as a door, simply because it was the only point of entry big enough for a human.

“Fine,” Fitz muttered, moving so that he brushed by her, his shoulder knocking hers lightly as he followed the instruction. His aloof nature only lasted for a split second longer however, as, without warning, gunshots echoed through the trees, a bullet crashing into the edge of stone at the far end of the overgrown plaza. Fitz’s eyes grew wide as he reached back, grabbing Jemma roughly by the arm and shoving her forward and into the interior of the temple as screaming could be heard.

He continued to push her deeper into the temple the minute they cleared the door, taking care to hastily step over the fallen rocks and stray vines that were sliding into the open space, a few slivers of light streaming in through holes in the roof as they moved further inside towards a partially covered staircase that descended into the earth. Fitz edged her towards it, Jemma managing to stumble down the rickety stones until they reached the dirt floor beneath.

“Who on earth?!” Jemma demanded, jumping when another set of bullets echoed off the exterior wall above them, letting loose a cloud of blue, phosphorescent dust from the ceiling.

“Shh!” Fitz retorted, clapping a hand over her mouth as he pressed her against the wall, his hand shaking against her. Jemma gasped, coughing against his palm as she inhaled the strange substance, trying to wriggle away from him the minute the gunshots ceased.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she groused, dusting herself off while still coughing slightly. Fitz frowned at her, clenching his jaw in response.

“S-sorry for not wanting you to get shot then,” he muttered, kicking at a random stone as he went to get the kit he had dropped by the base of the stairs, confident that the lack of gunfire was due to Mack and Trip. Jemma rolled her eyes, scrunching up her nose as she fought off a sneeze, opening her own bag to take out a collection kit.

“I wonder what this is,” she said to herself, eyes tracking the way that the dust floated around the base of the floor, lighting the room. Fitz gave no comment, sending the DWARFS off to do their own readings while she managed to capture some of the dust in a test tube. “I wonder what makes it phosphorescent. Or is it chemiluminescent?” She kept musing on the chemical composition as Fitz crept back up the stairs, tablet in hand. Jemma swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry as her head spun, a strange dizziness taking hold of her as she stumbled towards the upper level. “Fitz -” she called, her skin prickling with perspiration as cleared the top of the stairs.

“Mm?” he offered, not bothering to turn around. She wanted to snap at him. To call him out for his dismissive behaviour, but she couldn’t find it in herself to do so. She knew it was mostly her fault. That leaving him to go undercover after the accident and then being unable to voice a real reason for him had been detrimental to the fragile remains of the relationship they had cultivated over ten years of work and friendship. When she didn’t reply he sighed heavily, hands tensing on the tablet. “What is it?” he repeated, aggravation lacing each syllable. She knew he wasn’t happy. Wasn’t in a state of mind where he would want small talk with her, let alone anything that wasn’t directly related to their work.

She could smell the anguish on him, the heat of the jungle having permeated his pale skin and leaving it laced with a hint of sweat. It mingled with the residual engine grease he couldn’t get out of his cuticles and the masculine smell of his deodorant, mixing with the coconut in the shampoo she knew he would deny using. Inhaling deeply she nearly collapsed, her mind rushing.

Why could she smell him? He was still a good twenty feet from her on the other side of the main chamber, taking careful steps between overgrown roots.

“F-for Christ sake Jemma, what is it?” he snarled, turning to face her. Even the angry look he wore made her feel dizzy, a sudden, intense heat taking over her body in a way that the jungle’s warmth couldn’t have caused. She whimpered, feeling her body respond without her consent, wetness pooling between her thighs as her clit throbbed; nipples pebbling beneath the cotton of the bra that was built into the simple tank-top she had donned that morning. Without thinking about it, Jemma squirmed, her thighs rubbing together and creating a friction that only sparked the heat already licking at her. Looking down, she found her hands shaking as she crossed the temple floor towards where Fitz stood, his expression changing from one of aggravation to worry as she got closer. “Are you alright? You pupils are blown Jem-”

She didn’t stop to think about her actions. Didn’t stop to tell herself that even though she had imagined what it would be like to kiss Fitz a million times since his confession at the bottom of the ocean, and a million times before that if she was honest with herself, that it wasn’t the right time. That there was too much still unsaid between them. Instead, she moved the last few feet until she was directly in front of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him down into a kiss.

Immediately, her body was engulfed in heat, the throbbing between her legs magnifying until she was desperately trying to straddle his thigh and rock herself against it. Fitz’s hands remained at his sides, the tablet falling to the ground as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste and feel of him. Mint and tea and an odd hint of vanilla that she couldn’t place but didn’t question, wanting nothing more than to keep licking against him.  

“JEMMA,” he managed after a moment, his hands finding her biceps as he wrenched her away, keeping her at arm’s length even as he unconsciously licked his lips, his gaze roving over her face. “God, what are you doing?” he muttered, eyes going hazy a split second later, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“I just -” she didn’t get to finish her sentence, arousal coursing through every cell in her body as he suddenly shoved her towards the nearest wall, his lips and teeth crashing into the soft skin of her neck. Jemma arched against him, her hips rocking towards him as her hands clung to his head, keeping him against her. Fitz stroked along her sides, pushing the fabric of her open button-down off her shoulders until the garment hit the floor, sending up another cloud of dust.

“What is this?” he questioned, sucking a love-bite onto her collarbone as he slipped a thigh between her legs, grunting when she immediately started to grind against it. The feeling of the moss and vine covered rocks beneath her shoulder blades was such a contrast to the feeling of his teeth and tongue that she couldn’t help but moan, the wanton noise echoing around them.

“I don’t know,” she gasped, fingers shaking as she tried to take his shirt off as well, not satisfied at only removing the over-layer and instead immediately going for the hem of his t-shirt the minute the button-down was on the floor.

“Why are we doing this?” he asked again, moving away from her only long enough to allow her to pull the shirt over his head. She immediately stroked a hand down his chest the minute his skin was exposed to her, letting her nails scrape over the flesh there until she passed over a nipple, pinching it and causing him to growl. He made no move to touch her in return, eyes roving over her. She wondered if he was stripping her with his gaze; wishing he would do it with his hands instead, the feeling of the clothes she had on too confining and hot in the sweltering humidity that was encompassing the stone room. It was only when she lifted her own eyes to his face that she realised the way he looked.

Hair askew, pupils nearly enveloping his irises until there was only a sliver of blue left. His cheeks were tinted pink, mouth parted as he panted out puffs of warm air that she could feel against her face as his chest heaved beneath her palms, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Letting her eyes flick lower, she could see his cock, pushing hard against the fabric of his trousers, the material bulging obscenely from the way her legs had clamped around his own, pulling it even tighter against him. God, she wanted nothing more than to tear his trousers off, wrap her legs around him and let him fill the throbbing emptiness inside her.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he muttered, dropping to his knees before her as his hands scrambled for the button and zip on her shorts, nearly tearing them down her legs until she managed to kick them off, grabbing at the roots on the wall to keep from falling as her knees trembled. Her knickers followed a moment later, completely torn off with a strength that she wasn’t anticipating considering Fitz had used his bad hand to do so. Growling at her, he slid a thumb over her clit, letting it skirt back until it was just dipping inside the edge of her entrance.

“Fitz,” Jemma moaned, rocking against him, shivering at the sensation.

“God you’re desperate, aren’t you?” he questioned, a sneer on his face as he pushed his thumb further into the wet heat of her, toying with her as he dragged it back and forth, parting her folds. She whimpered when he went no further, only brushing against the bottom of her clit, his thumb slick with her juices. Unable to control herself, Jemma spread her thighs further apart, trying to open herself even more in hopes that he would take the hint. She felt mad with desire, her entire body throbbing until it was almost painful.

“Please,” she begged, mouth dropping open on a gasp.

“You think I’m enough?” Fitz asked, self deprecation laced with anguish as he rubbed against her harder. “Don’t want to wait till someone better comes in? I’m sure Mack or Trip will be around soon. Get them to fuck you.” Jemma shook her head, her body cramping painfully as it pulsed out more wetness against his stilled fingers.

“Don’t want them. Want you,” she managed. “Please Fitz, it - ohh!” She couldn’t contain the shockwave that sparked through her as he finally put some pressure against her clit, tracing rough circles across the bundle of nerves. “There, oh, please, there.”

“You’re absolutely dripping for it Jemma,” he said, warm breath puffing against the tender skin of her thigh as he dragged two fingers up and down against her, letting them slide into her just a little bit. She could feel the way her nipples pushed against her shirt with each ragged breath, her hips hitching as she tried to take more of Fitz’s fingers inside her, desperate to actually feel them filling her instead of the tease he was providing. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose. Wondered if his teasing was a way to get back at her when he surely knew how much she wanted release, her hips rocking as she squirmed, trying to rub her clit against his fingers, palm, anything to just get enough friction to come.

“Please,” she sobbed. She had never thought she would be one to beg in bed, but she couldn’t help it, her body too strung out. She screamed when, without warning, his tongue suddenly met his fingers, tracing a quick circle against her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. Jemma’s vision went blurry, her entire focus on the way Fitz flattened his tongue against her clit, guiding her hips with a strong grip on her as he allowed her to rock back and forth against his mouth.

“Well, am I enough?” he queried, words pushed into the wet skin between her thighs as he nipped gingerly at her folds, tongue sliding through to lap at her, pushing one finger into her next to where he was sucking and kissing.

“Mmhmmm,” was all Jemma managed to get out, unable to stop herself from grinding against his hand, her inner walls grasping desperately at his finger, her arousal dripping down his hand.

“Fuck you taste good,” he added a second later, pushing his tongue inside her as he lifted her leg, resting it on his shoulder so he could get a better angle. He moaned against her cunt, his mouth hot, wet suction against her as she quivered and squirmed, trying to keep her balance even as she wanted to spread her thighs even further apart. “You going to let me fuck you? Going to ride my cock like that? Fuck Jem, I want you to.” The blatant request, combined with the way he shoved three fingers inside her suddenly before latching onto her clit and sucking, hard, sent her over the edge.

“Oh God, Fitz, don’t stop, ahhh, don’t stop!” she knew she was screaming but she couldn’t stop, her entire body nearly convulsing as the orgasm crashed into her. Her body clenched hard on his fingers, rippling against him as she came. The feeling of his tongue and teeth, gentle yet present, on her clit dragging out the convulsions that seized her, hips bucking wildly as she tried to press even further down his hand. “Yes, yes, oh God,” she hiccupped; gasping as she slowly came down from her high, hips twitching.

Fitz sat back on his haunches, smirking up at her as he lowered her leg to the ground. Blinking owlishly down at him, she took in the way that his lips shone from her release, his eyes raking over her body. She had thought that having an orgasm would have cured her desire, but she could already feel the flames of arousal starting again, pooling low in her belly as the slick skin of her thighs brushed against itself. Reaching down, she grabbed Fitz by the arms, yanking him up until she could kiss him, their mouths and tongues dancing with one another as she rocked against him, feeling his cock press into her belly.

“Want some help?” she asked, sucking at his neck before kissing her way down his chest. Fitz scoffed, lacing a hand in her hair as she managed to get to her knees.

“Sure, now you want to help,” he growled, tugging gently at her hair as she fumbled to get his trousers open, pulling them down just enough to release his cock. It was dark with blood, fluid pearling at the tip and dripping down the side. “When I want you to stay, to help, you can’t get away fast enough. But now you’re Little Miss Helpful.” She flicked her gaze up to his in response, leaning forward until she could drag her tongue along his erection, pausing to linger at the head. Keeping eye contact with him, she swirled her tongue around, flicking it against him in a pattern similar to his own teasing from only moments before. Fitz’s attention didn’t move from her mouth, watching as she slowly started to bob her head up and down.  

“This okay?” she managed to ask, kissing at the crown of his cock. Fitz hummed in the back of his throat before nudging her with his foot.

“Get your top off,” he said, voice gruff in the stifling heat of the temple, his blood rushing from his entire body until he felt like every ounce was throbbing in his cock. Jemma tilted her head to the side for a second before leaning back, nearly tearing her top off before throwing it a few feet from them, her breasts bouncing at the movement. Before she could lean back in to take him in her mouth, he grabbed her shoulder with one hand while his other went to his erection, clenching around it as he tilted his hips forward, dragging it across her chest. He moaned, mouth watering at the way her nipples hardened as he smeared them with the saliva that was still on his dick. “God you’re gorgeous.” Biting her bottom lip, Jemma couldn’t help but rock against the air, her cunt clenching, desperate to have him inside her.

“Will you - ” she started, yelping slightly when his hand went back to her hair, pulling her towards him until she let her jaw fall open, his cock immediately sliding over her tongue. She groaned in response, sucking at him as she felt his hips rock. She pulled up when he let her, working her tongue along him as she moved, nearly letting her lips pop off the head before sliding back down.

“Should have left your hair longer, left me more to grab,” he grunted, hand tensing in the shorter strands that fell about her face, struggling to pull it back from her eyes as her fingers joined her mouth, squeezing the base of his cock as she tried to swallow him down. He came without warning, his hand spasming against the crown of her head as he pulsed into her mouth. Jemma swallowed without thinking, suckling at him until he urged her off and away, hand still tangled in her hair as he pulled her up, kissing her roughly.

She revelled in the feeling of his cock pressing against her, still achingly hard despite his orgasm, her body craving to feel it inside.

“Fuck me,” she panted, trembling hands reaching down for him. Fitz stopped her, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand until he could hold them above her head, the few inches of height he had on her suddenly feeling like an entire foot. Jemma squirmed, body thrumming with energy as Fitz dropped his head to her chest, teeth scraping over a nipple before he tugged it into his mouth, sucking hard. “Oh!” He chucked against her, the sound reverberating around the bud of flesh in his mouth until she felt her body pulsing with renewed wetness.

“Think I want to make you come like this,” he breathed against her, straightening up until he could crash their lips together again, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. He circled her tongue before running his own along the sensitive skin inside her mouth. Jemma had always assumed Fitz would kiss in either desperation that was born of inexperience and messiness, or clumsily, scared of harming her or chasing her away. The reality of the way he was devouring her was neither of her initial ideas. She couldn’t help but grind against him, body aching as he pressed between her thighs, his cock rubbing against her pussy in tiny circles, creating a rhythm that ignited every cell in her body. It was clearly meant more for her than it was for him, the head of his erection bumping into her clit with every few twists of his hips.

Wanting to gain some ground despite her hands being trapped, Jemma captured his tongue between her lips, sucking it lightly as she swirled her own around the tip, making Fitz moan as he pushed harder against her, his cock now slipping from where it had been until it was trapped between her thighs, the length dragging along her dripping slit as he ground against her. Jemma gasped, her kissed turning into open-mouth groans at the feeling, her clit throbbing until she had to stop moving, body twitching as she fell into an orgasm, her hands grasping at nothing above her. Fitz moaned, breaking the kiss until he could latch onto the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth sinking into her as he came, his release splashing against her pulsing centre.

“Oh, oh God, please Fitz, please,” she groaned, nearly sobbing with relief when he moved, still twitching with aftershocks, until his cock could press inside her, sliding deep with the first thrust of his hips.

Jemma knew that what they were experiencing wasn’t normal. She had never had more than one orgasm with a partner and she already had experiences two in less than an hour. As for Fitz, she had felt and tasted his come in her mouth, and then felt his release against her, and yet his erection didn’t lessen, still silk over steel as he started to rock inside her, the head of his dick dragging against every over-sensitive spot inside her until she felt like she was going to shatter apart.

“Christ, I can’t get enough of you,” Fitz breathed against her ear, releasing her wrists so that he could grab her thighs, pressing her against the wall until she managed to wrap her legs around his hips. She wanted to return the sentiment but couldn’t manage it as he started kissing her again, his one arm wrapping around her back to hold her tight to him while the other remained propped under her ass, his fingers digging into the flesh there. Jemma couldn’t resist fighting back, the anger and sadness she had felt at their strained relationship rolling out of her in waves as she bit at him, fucking her tongue into his mouth as he thrust in and out of her, the sounds of their joining echoing around the temple.  

Fitz growled, low and long at the sensation, pulling away from her just so that he could latch onto her neck again. Jemma would have protested but was too consumed at the way a slight shift in angle made her feel, his cock hitting just right inside her while his hips nudged against her clit with every forward movement. She was going to come again, she could feel it. The heat of orgasm throbbing between her legs as pressure built up within her. And she wanted it. Wanted to come with Fitz inside her. Wanted to feel him find his own release and spill inside her, filling her up.

“God what was in that dust,” Fitz moaned, fucking her harder and deeper, his blood boiling. Jemma couldn’t find it in herself to care, her body crashing into another orgasm. She screamed, hips bucking wildly, breasts pushed against his chest as she clenched tight on his cock. “Fuck, fuck, yes, God Jems, I’m coming,” he panted, hips hitching tight against hers. She felt his cock twitch inside her, his hips grinding against her clit, prolonging her orgasm until she was shaking in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, sucking in air as her heartbeat slowed slightly.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, pressing wet, messy kisses against his skin. “I just… God, I want you still. How can I still want more?”

“I’ll always want more of you,” he replied, voice having lost the cockiness that he held a few seconds before, suddenly laced with the same tenderness that it had held at the bottom of the ocean. She knew instantly that he wasn’t simply talking about sex. Jemma’s heart constricted in her chest, legs shaking as he stumbled backwards, sitting down heavily on a partially collapsed wall. She could feel his breath against her collarbone, her hair, damp with sweat, sticking to his skin as she clung to him. She could feel him inside her, still hard.

“Fitz -” she started.

“Don’t. Don’t say something you don’t mean just because of this,” he muttered, the words skirting against her breast.

“I… I don’t know what this is Fitz. I don’t… oh God, I don’t know why I can’t get enough of sex. Of you. But I do… I do know that this… me wanting you… isn’t just because of this… whatever it is,” she responded, carding her fingers through his sweaty hair, their skin sticking together as Jemma started rocking in his lap, unable to keep still. She wanted to be able to articulate what she felt for him. What she had come to realise she had always felt, despite trying to keep her emotions in check. She wanted him to know that she hadn’t left him because she didn’t love him but rather, because she did. But she couldn’t manage to get the words out, brain hazy with arousal that seemed never ending, her body aching when they weren’t moving until all that drove her was the need for the intense desire and aching to stop.

“Jemma -”

“I promise we’ll talk. About before. What you said. Why I left. Everything. I just… I need to come again first, please. It hurts when I don’t,” she murmured. Fitz nodded, kissing down her throat before he could pull a nipple into his mouth again. Jemma moaned, lifting her hips before dropping back down into his lap a heartbeat later, both of them moaning loudly. She hissed, knowing that he wanted it as badly as she did based on the way that he grabbed her hips tight in his hands, pressing bruises into the pale skin, as he thrust up, going as deep as the position allowed as her hands scrambled to cling to his shoulders.

“Can… can we have sex after too? Once…”

“Yes,” she agreed immediately. “Yes, when we both… in our beds. All the time after this. I want that Fitz. I want it with you. Not just the sex, fuck,” she moans, her body shuddering. “This… its so good. But I want more. More than just fucking.”

Her swearing made him crazy as he flipped them over, her back landing on the moss covered rocks as he pushed her legs up over his shoulders, pumping into her with reckless abandon until they both came again, trembling in one another’s arms.

XxX

May scrambled through the jungle, racing until she found Mack and Trip, the two men heading for the door of the temple with worried looks on their faces.

“STOP!” She yelled, vaulting over a fallen tree. They turned to look at her.

“May?” Trip asked.

“We need to check on Fitz and Simmons. They’ve been gone since we got here and we heard screaming,” Mack explained, cocking the gun in his hands.

“Don’t go in there,” May said, teeth tight as she tried to catch her breath, having run a good two miles to get to the temple. She pulled the mask from her side, holding it up. “The translation from those old scrolls finally went though the computer. There’s an 0-8-4 in there. It’s airborne. Chances are FitzSimmons have been exposed to it. We can’t afford to have the two of you inhaling it as well,” she elaborated, clipping the mask over her face. “I’ll go get them. Just… try and get the jeep closer. I don’t know if they’ll be able to make it back.” Mack and Trip exchanged worried glances, the younger tilting his head towards May.

“Do we need to call a medical evac?” Trip questioned. “What is it doing to them?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” May grit out. Both men looked at her for a moment before Trip couldn’t contain himself, bursting out laughing.

“You’re kidding,” he gasped, clutching at his sides while Mack tried to keep his lips from twitching upwards. 

“Those two are barely speaking to one another after what Simmons did. You can’t expect us to believe that –” Mack started, only to wince when there was another scream from inside the temple. May raised an eyebrow at him. “Right. Going to get the car.” As the two men scampered off into the jungle May took a deep breath, trying to centre herself before she squared her shoulders, and walked towards the entrance to the temple.

It only took her a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the weak light that streamed through the broken ceiling before she could see hints of blue in the air, mingling with the normal dust in the sunlight. Fitz and Simmons were on the other side of the room, Jemma lying on the remnants of a fallen wall, Fitz clasped between her thighs, his head resting on the woman’s shoulder.

“FitzSimmons,” May called, voice only slightly muffled by the mask. Both turned to look at her, their faces flushed and skin shining with sweat. Even from the distance she could see how their pupils were blown, Fitz protectively tilting his body to shield Jemma from the older woman’s gaze. “I know you don’t want to, but I need you both to get dressed and come with me. You’ve been exposed to an airborne aphrodisiac of alien origin. We need to get you both back to the plane.” Jemma whimpered at the thought even as May carefully crossed the room to grab their discarded clothing, tossing it closer to them. She was glad Fitz was still partially dressed, his trousers around his knees while Jemma only retained her shoes.

“We can’t... it hurts if we stop,” the woman muttered, letting out a groan as Fitz pulled away from her just as May turned her back, trying to give them some semblance of privacy.

“It’s because you keep being exposed. It’s in the air all around you. The more time you spend in here, the longer the effects are going to last. Come on, clothes on. We’re out of here in three minutes.” The specialist ducked down to collect their various possessions then, storing the DWARVES in their case and grabbing the long-forgotten tablet and specimen case. Fitz tugged his shirts back on, cringing at the feeling of the material against his sweat-soaked skin before he let his eyes slide back to Jemma, mouth watering at the way her breasts bounced as she tugged her tank-top back on. She stood after a moment, legs shaking slightly before going to pick up her shorts from the ground. As she bent over, he couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander down her body, focusing on the way he could see his release leaking out of her.

Before either could comprehend what was going on, he found himself yanking his trousers back open, his cock still rock hard as he grabbed her hips, pushing inside her with no resistance. Jemma’s gasp quickly turned into a groan as she struggled to stay upright, her shorts only pulled up to her thighs as Fitz fucked into her from behind. She felt his teeth go to her neck, sucking on the skin of her shoulder as she clenched her jaw at the sensation, all the air tumbling out of her in a rough groan. The simmering arousal prickled beneath her skin at each movement, his cock feeling huge inside her at the position, filling her with each short, quick, rock of his hips.

He pulled out only slightly before pushing in again, their bodies never more than an inch apart as she brought a shaking hand to curl around his neck, her fingers slipping over his sweaty skin before she managed to catch hold of the tiny hairs at the base of his neck. He didn’t stop moving, small, rapid bursts of his hips against hers as he set a rough, harsh pace, fingers biting into her skin. She did her best to rock against him, body aching at the delicious friction, his cock rubbing against the spot inside her that made her eyes nearly roll back in her head. It was all she could do to hold onto him, pussy clenching tight against his erection as she gushed against him, yelping as the orgasm ran through her body.

His thrusts were erratic, pace brutal as he pushed so close to her that she could have sworn he was trying to crawl inside her. He only lasted a few seconds longer after that, hips hitching against her ass until she felt him come, his body twitching against her back as he finally stilled.

“Fucking hell,” Fitz muttered, “’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Jemma panted, hands shaking as he pulled away from her, allowing her to yank her shorts up, struggling to close the zipper. “What... what set –” Jemma frowned, her vocabulary suddenly failing her. She wanted to know what had caused the reaction from him, her own arousal still a constantly pull in her mind but having been at least temporarily satiated.

“I’m... uh...a – possessive?” Fitz responded, stumbling towards the entryway even as he closed his own fly. Jemma laughed softly to herself at that. He scrunched his face up as the light of the jungle finally hit them, May a few feet from the door, keeping her eyes averted.

“That’s going to happen again, isn’t it?” she questioned, voice resigned.

“Probably,” Fitz sighed, trying to ignore the way his skin itched with the desire to be closer to Jemma again. 

“This way,” May called, keeping a good few paces ahead of them as they started to move through the trees, her eyes glancing down at the GPS in her hands every few moments.

They had to stop twice on the way to the car. Both times May made herself scarce, mouth a hard line when she had turned around to find Fitz taking Jemma from behind against a tree only half a kilometer from the temple entrance, his eyes glazed over as Jemma moaned and panted, fingers white from how hard she was pushing them against the rough bark of the tree. Distantly, Jemma wondered how he was still ejaculating, knowing he had come at least half a dozen times since they started, but it was a thought she didn’t follow beyond a passing query, too desperate to come each time he pushed inside her.

The car ride was worse. Mack and Trip had managed to get the Jeep closer, both of them looking on with wide eyes as May made it to the edge of the road with the scientists in tow, their skin flushed and Jemma practically clawing at Fitz’s arm, eyes darting around until they climbed into the back of the car. Almost instantly Jemma had lost her shorts, the fabric dark with their combined release and arousal that had been leaking out of her. Within moments she was climbing into Fitz’s lap, and wrapping her legs around him until he slipped inside her, their bodies rocking together slowly.

“Jesus,” Mack groused, grabbing a pair of ear plugs from his pocket before shoving them in and climbing into the driver’s seat. May sat between the two men, trying to ignore the two in the back while Trip tried to turn his headphones up enough to cover the gasps and moans. Rolling her eyes, May leaned back, wrapping a blanket around Jemma’s shoulders so they had a false sense of privacy before averting her gaze down to her phone again.

The hour it took to get back to the plane was longer than any of them had thought possible, Mack driving directly up the ramp and barely having the car in park before May was scrambling over Trip and out the door, leaving the two of them to watch the way Coulson sauntered over, mouth a thin line.

“How bad –” he started, cheeks flushing slightly when Jemma’s latest whimper caught his ear, Fitz’s groan following a heartbeat later.

“Never. Again.” Mack hissed out, grabbing his bag and rushing away, Trip following close behind. Coulson nodded, walking to the other side of the loading bay before flicking through the controls.

“FitzSimmons. I’m going to leave. I need both of you to get out of the car and go into the decontamination shower. Then you’re both to go somewhere that you can be alone, without any of us, until we get back to the base,” he called. He didn’t wait to hear a reply.

XxX

Jemma woke up slowly, feeling the change in altitude as the plane started to descend back into the Playground. She blinked, taking in her residual exhaustion and the relief that arousal was no longer the dominant feeling in her brain. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since they walked into the temple, let alone how long they’d been asleep. She remembered following Coulson’s instructions after a few minutes, dragging Fitz into the decontamination chamber and watching the way the little flecks of blue had slid from his skin and down the drain. They had sex in the shower regardless, both still desperate for one another.

After that, they had eventually made it to one of pods on the plane that contained a bed. The room was in disarray, the clothes they had managed to put on after the shower strewn about, telling of how they had stripped out of them as soon as they cleared the door. It had taken a while, but soon their lust-filled hazes has slowed, the time between them growing and the desperate need to be joined with one another ebbing until they fell asleep.

Jemma felt exhausted, her body weak and sore from overuse. She winced as she sat up, her centre aching from the amount of sex she’s had with no rest periods in between. Glancing down to the mattress, she found Fitz strewn out beside her, face down. His feet were tangled in the sheets, soft snores emanating from him as her eyes traversed his back, taking in the scratches she knew she had put there, a bruise forming above his iliac crest where her heel had dug in. As if sensing she was awake, he sucked in breath, eyes fluttering open as he turned his head to look up at her. She wondered, vaguely, if he looked as tired as she felt.

She wanted to be angry with herself; with him. When she imagined them having sex for the first time, it had never been while under the influence of some alien artefact. It had always been because they wanted it. In her mind it had usually followed dinner or, if she was feeling particularly riled up, after a fight in the lab that had caused them to throw themselves at one another. It had never been when she and Fitz weren’t talking and could barely be in the same room as one another. It had never been when he was still recovering (although she realised, belatedly, that he hadn’t stuttered the entire time they were under the influence), while there was still so much left unsaid between them. But she knew, realistically, that having not known what would befall them prior to entering the temple, there was nothing she could have done. Not really. She doubted that trying to pleasure herself would have worked, her body too strung out and desiring that of her best friend to have accepted anything less than him.

“So. Are we gonna talk about it?” Fitz questioned, voice rough from sleep as he pushed himself up to his elbows, watching the way Jemma grabbed the sheet from around his ankles, tugging it until it covered everything below her shoulders. “Ah.” He muttered, taking her actions as dismissal.

“I don’t know where to begin,” Jemma confessed, panic seizing her as he pushed himself up before climbing off the bed, hunting for the trousers he had stolen from the decontamination chamber.

“Right,” he said, shaking his head as he pulled them on, cringing at the friction burns he discovered on his legs. “S-so we’re going to ignore this and, um, pretend it didn’t happen? That we didn’t have c-copious amounts of sex in the last twenty-four hours? Is that it? Until what? Until you can’t stand it anymore and either leave again or we, we end up having more anger-filled sex? That doesn’t  _ solve _ anything Jemma.”

“Fitz, please,” she said, voice catching as she hastened to get up while keeping the sheet around her. “I just... I need you to know I didn’t leave because of you or anything you said or did. I left because I care about you. I thought leaving would help you get better...  I need you to know that I feel horrible. For forcing you into what happened. For forcing myself on you, I just –”

“Stop. Just because I was under the influence doesn’t mean I didn’t want it. I consented Jemma. Just... maybe wouldn’t have been the way I went about it,” he muttered in response, looking at the ground as they felt the plane land. As worry filled her, Jemma lunged forward, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her chest, her heart pounding beneath the thin covering of the sheet.

“I’ve already messed this up, messed  _ us _ up, so many times. I just... I want us to be okay so that... that maybe we can try?” she breathed, feeling her vision go spotty around the edges when he didn’t immediately respond. Fitz cocked his head to the side, never breaking her gaze before he leaned in, kissing her gently.

“Okay,” he whispered, the word fanned out across her face. Jemma couldn’t help but crumple in relief, falling against his chest as she clung to him, the sheet dropping to the floor. He chuckled against the crown of her head, pressing chaste kisses there as he stroked her back, ignoring the way his own sizzled in slight pain when she pressed to hand against some of the scratches. “Okay,” he assured her.

XxX

When Skye found Jemma the next day, the biochemist was fidgeting in her seat, trying to find a way to sit that was comfortable. Trying to contain herself, Skye flopped down in the chair across the desk, chin resting on her hand as she smirked.

“Did May tell you the rest of the translation?” Skye queried. Unlike the rest of the team, she had been livid at being the only one not to witness the two scientists being intimately engaged with one another. Jemma glanced up at her, letting out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“All she told us was that the artefact was a powerful aphrodisiac and that inhaling it causes intense desire between those in close proximity that lasts for approximately six hours once no longer being exposed,” Jemma responded, sudden worry filling her at the giant smile that crossed the younger woman’s face. “Is... was there more?”

“Yep!” Skye giggled, practically bouncing in her seat.

“What else did it say?” Jemma asked, feeling her palms start to sweat as she uncrossed her arms, brushing her hands along the denim of her jeans.

“It’s a fertility ritual. All the sex is meant to make you get pregnant. Maybe we’ll have a Bus baby!” Skye exclaimed, laughing at how Jemma’s face paled, her eyes going wide. Neither had noticed that Fitz had come into the room until a loud crash sounded; the tray he was carrying ending up on the floor, bits and bobs of metal skittering across the tiles.

“F-fertility ritual?”

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wanted me to put the summary to this as "Blue boner dust." Although I didn't, I thought that needed to be out in the world because I couldn't stop laughing at it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://kienova66.tumblr.com) if you want to chat or request anything :)


End file.
